


Пока Баки спит

by Reaty



Series: Рандомные драбблы по Marvel [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaty/pseuds/Reaty
Summary: Когда лицо Баки - мирное и спокойное, точно у спящего - скрывает от Стива туманный слой инея на стекле, Стив чувствует горечь, но вместе с тем - странное облегчение.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Рандомные драбблы по Marvel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782373
Kudos: 7





	Пока Баки спит

Когда лицо Баки - мирное и спокойное, точно у спящего - скрывает от Стива туманный слой инея на стекле, Стив чувствует горечь, но вместе с тем - странное облегчение. Это похоже на то, что он испытал тогда, на "Валькирии", вмерзающей в лёд, когда его пальцы перестали чувствовать холод, и смёрзлись ресницы, и отчаяние сменилось покоем. Нечего больше бояться. Его сердце замёрзло, и никто не причинит ему боли.

Три года после льда он жил с дырой в груди. Его разбудили, подняли и вернули в строй, и он пошёл, потому что - что ещё ему было делать? Некуда, не к кому было возвращаться с войны. И он воевал дальше, не очень-то понимая, за кого, пытался забыться, заводил новых друзей - но всё не мог исцелиться, что-то мешало ему, словно из него вырвали часть его самого, и рана всё кровоточила. Сэм говорил - это ПТСР, Наташа говорила - ему надо найти девушку, а он и сам не понимал, чего ему надо. Пока не увидел, не узнал, не понял.

Тогда, кроме боли, к нему вернулся страх. Ещё два года страха, Господи. Два года непреходящего ужаса, потому что, сколько можно, дважды уже хоронил, в первый раз - не захотел верить, во второй - поверил... третьего - не перенести. Искал ведь, как безумный, как ищейка бросался на каждый след, и изводился от тревоги, когда следы остывали. Найдя - был готов зубами грызться за него. Сам ужаснулся тем безднам, которые открылись в душе, когда почти было решил, что снова потерял.

Баки спит теперь мирно в своём хрустальном гробу, он живой и в безопасности, никто его не тронет. Стиву спокойно. Он ужасно несчастлив, но ему спокойно. Голова холодная. Он готов сражаться и готов искать ответы, и его сердце, вырванное из груди, будет ждать в Ваканде, пока он не сможет вернуться за ним. Оно спит сейчас, его сердце, и в груди немеет, и он ничего не чувствует.

Это всё холод. Стив помнит - замерзать легко. Пока Баки спит, Стиву не больно. Пока Баки спит, Стив ничего не боится.


End file.
